The invention relates to a process for improving the attachment with an adhesive of optical fibers to a glass substrate, and also to an integrated optical component treated by this process.
Integrated optical components such as couplers to which optical fibers are glued, are known (for example in FR-A-2 612 301, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,130, or in the application for the French patent 92 07490 filled Jun. 19, 1992 which corresponds to U.S. Ser. No. 08/075,124 filed Jun. 10, 1993). Most of the time optical fibers must be glued to a surface of the component which has been produced by mechanical or other machining (sawing) of a slice or small sheet of glass.
It turned out that the adhesive attachment between the fibers and the machined surface on which they are glued is very often defective.
The Applicant, who has carried out extensive research to solve this problem, has found that the defective attachment which was observed could be the result of one or more of the following causes:
fragility of the glass surface resulting from the machining process (porosity, fissures, loosely fixed fragments); PA1 the presence of organic or other stains on the machined surface; PA1 the existence of an elevated degree of unstabilized ions of alkali metals in the surface layer of the machined glass, which could result from a previous ion-exchange process, optionally under the action of an electric field; PA1 the use of a glass with a relatively low silica content (&lt;55% in weight), which can be altered by humidity.
Therefore, there is a need for a treatment of a machined glass surface which improves the adhesive attachment of optical fibers to this surface.
The invention precisely aims to provide such a treatment.
The invention relates to a process for treating a machined glass surface, for improving the attachment of an optical fiber to this surface with an adhesive, characterized in that the machined surface is attacked by an aqueous solution of hydrofluoric acid; then the attacked surface is treated with a bifunctional hydrolyzable silane adhesion promoter or the product of its hydrolysis and partial condensation.
We surprisingly found that the inventive treatment improved the adhesive bond to a much greater extent than could be expected from the improvements obtained with separate treatments--that is by a solution of hydrofluoric acid alone or by a silane treatment alone.
The invention is especially useful for treating glasses with a SiO.sub.2 content below 55% in weight which are particularly sensitive to the effects of humidity at a moderately elevated temperature (60-65.degree. C.).
As an aqueous solution of hydrofluoric acid, a diluted solution as well as a concentrated solution can be used. The speed of the attack will simply be increased according to the concentration of the solution, and therefore the duration of the attack will have to be adjusted accordingly.
Also, the attack will be more rapid if the temperature is elevated. Finally, an ultrasonic stirring of the attack bath will increase even more the speed of attack.
We have found that the attack conditions (concentration, stirring, duration, temperature) leading to the removal of a layer of glass of 3 to 5 .mu.m are usually satisfactory. After such an attack, one usually observes the disappearance, on the machined surface, of the scratches and roughness due to mechanical sawing, and the formation of a surface with a globular and more polished aspect. However, a more significant attack can be carried out without drawback provided that it is taken into account in the component dimensions. Nevertheless, such a significant attack does not seem to provide additional advantage.
Besides the hydrofluoric acid, the attacking solution may contain an auxiliary acid such as sulfuric or acetic acid. The effect of such an acid is to accelerate the attack. A buffer agent, such as NH.sub.4 F, could also be present in the solution, if desired.
The hydrofluoric attack must be preceded by a careful cleaning of the surface to be attacked, for example by an ultrasonic wash with a diluted detergent solution, by an ultrasonic wash with an organic solvent such as acetone, and by an alcohol rinse with intermediate and final nitrogen blowing.
The careful cleaning of the surface to be attacked may include an ultrasonic wash using a detergent solution of M9 powder, in concentration of 15-25 grams/liter, and M9 additive in concentration of 15-25 ml/l, at a temperature of 60.degree. C. for three (3) minutes, followed by three (3) rinses with water at 8 M.OMEGA. to 10 M.OMEGA. resistivity (i.e., high purity grade water) with and without ultrasonic vibration. M9 powder is a phosphate detergent with pH buffered at 8.6 to prevent glass from corrosion in alkaline media. M9 additive is a non-ionic surface active agent. Both M9 powder and M9 additive were purchased from FISA, ZAC des Gatines, 4 avenue du Garigliano, 91601 Saviguy sur Orge Cedex, France.
After the hydrofluoric attack, the surface is carefully rinsed with water for example, using a process similar to the rinses incorporated in the careful cleaning, and dried, for example, by heating at 105.degree. C. for approximately 60 minutes followed by cooling at room temperature for about 10 minutes, and then it is subjected to a silane treatment. This treatment is carried out with a solution of bifunctional hydrolyzable adhesion promoter or the product of its hydrolysis and partial condensation. The glass adhesion promoters are well known. The most common ones are glycidoxyalkyltrialcoxysilanes, such as glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane, or aminoalkyltrialcoxysilanes, such as gamma aminopropyltriethoxysilane. These agents are usually used in the form of a diluted alcoholic aqueous solution containing from 0.1 to 10% in weight of silane--preferably from 0.5 to 2% in weight, though these proportions are not critical--.